Those Little Moments
by OverObsessedFangirl8804
Summary: We have moments we share, moments we forget. Moments we remember, moments we hide. But what if you were able to see one moment from the future, and have a tiny figment of it in your head?
1. Prologue: Eternal?

**HALLO WORLD! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh my God, I'm so sorry about not updating, but I was working on my science fair project (LOL, joking, I have 8 days left and I haven't even begun... O-O'... I was on holiday, and my grandad came to visit for the FIRST FRIGGING TIME IN MY ENTIRE 15-19 FRIGGING YEAR LIFE!**

**I'm doing a Batfam fanfiction now.**

**Summary: Basically, the Batfamily (consisting of Bruce, Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Steph, Damian, and Helena) ask to see moments in their futures (happy, sad, etc.)**

**ENJOY! (Plus, I'll share a bit of my event-filled Christmas with my crazy friends in the end!)**

It was supposed to be a normal day for everyone. Tim, Steph, Damian, and Helena with Bruce in the manor, Cass in her Gotham apartment, Jason somewhere with Kory and Roy, and Dick in his apartment at Blüdhaven.

Suddenly, at all the locations, there was a bright flash of light. The residents of Wayne Manor (except Alfred, Ace, and Damien's calico cat, Sweetie) disappeared suddenly (causing the loyal Bat Butler to sigh and say, "Well, I'll prepare a meal for when they come back from whatever alternate dimension or from the past century."), the people on the third floor of some random Gothams apartments wondering where the eighteen year old usually in her apartment disappeared to after the flash, the Outlaws left wondering where the frick the Gothamite went, and Blüdhaven quivering in fear after Nightwing disappeared in a sudden light.

**-LINEBREAK-**

"Ugh..." Bruce groaned, getting up, while the rest of his family also got up groggily.

Damian, who was awake for some time, looked at them, clearly unimpressed. "Took you imbeciles long enough."

"Dami, I think your missing the main point, which is... WHERE THE ACTUAL F**K ARE WE?!" Jason yelled.

"Jay, I have a thumping headache. And, if you value your life, could you please SHUT UP?!" Cass glared at her elder brother.

"Guys... Stop yelling..." Tim mumbled, rubbing his eyes, while Helena rolled hers.

"Tim, that isn't going to work with our extremely dysfunctional family."

"Less of the lip, kid." Dick chuckled. Secretly, he was proud of his little sister's newfound sass. Hope she became a troll later on too.

"... Missing the point. Where are we?" Steph rolled her eyes, and asked.

"Why, you are with me." A voice stated from above.

Heads looked to said direction.

Above them, a woman who seemed eternal hovered. She was in a white jumpsuit, with a pale turquoise dress on top. Her pale blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall, but one long and pointy bang hid one her right eye.

While everyone else was staring in awe, Damian interrupted the stunned silence. "Who exactly are you, woman?"

The woman didn't seem offended. She kept her emotionless voice and expression. "I am Eternal. Eternal happiness, sadness, gain, loss. You decide what I am for you. Eternally."

Bruce looked at Eternal. "Okay... What do you mean about that?"

Eternal sighed. "I am here to show you moments in your future. You decide which kind. Happy, sad, warm, cold, soft, painful. Anything. But I may only show you one moment, so the one you choose will be stuck in your head forever until you live it, in which it will also be stuck in you head. But you cannot avoid it. And you may ask a question, and I shall then reveal what the Eternal is."

Eternal directed her calm gaze towards the family rather than ahead of her, seeming to look them all in the eye at once.

"Bruce Wayne, you have lived a life full of pain and loss. But also one of happiness and gain. You lost two most important to you in an early stage of life, and fate brought you to think you had none left. And yet you sacrifice your life on a daily basis, and have gained friends and family, with happy times, while doing it. What moment shall you see?"

Bruce froze. What was he supposed to choose? He hadn't thought he'd have much to know in the future.

After some consideration, he asked, "Will I ever have grandchildren?

Eternal raised her arms, and suddenly the entire family were looking at a scene.

**Like? Hate? Continue? Abandon?**

**What should I do?**

**Anyways, I'm working on a chapter for Bruce. Like, it's somewhere below this authors note,**

**About Christmas, my Christian friends and I went shopping at Christmas Eve, and the stores were so crowded, my friend's little sister who had tagged along went missing. We were at the shopping centre from five till, like, ten, looking for her. And when we found her, it was the security guards dragging her away from a role play of the Three Wise Men coming to visit the baby Jesus. She had grabbed the doll, startling the people who were playing Mary and Joseph, and started screaming, "ITS A DOLL! IT ISN'T REAL! SO SANTA ISN'T REAL!" And she was crying at the 'Santa isn't real' part, and soon enough, like thirteen other kids were crying. My friends and I (sans the friend who's sister was there crying) were laughing our silly faces off, and, I have got to say, none of my Eids were like that. But we stopped laughing when the guards took her little sister to us, and she had brought down a huge Christmas tree somewhere.**

**Long story short, we are not allowed to go to Sainsbury any time soon...**

**Please review. Reviews make me very happy, and inspire me to write quicker.**

**Plus, if I don't have a minimum of three reviews, I'm ditching this.**


	2. Bruce

**Hallo my duckies! Honour here! First, let me respond to reviews and alerts**

**Sorry if that last chapter was a bit rushed. But seriously, I was freaking out, like "Holy crap, WTF do I do?!" And this was the result.**

**Tim and Steph's relationship is supposed to be more platonic, considering I married Tim to Tamara Fox. I also kind of ship Dick with Kory, and so Mar'i will DEFINITELY be mentioned, also, her relationship with Damian will also be platonic (I always thought their relationship in the Kingdom timeline was seriously incest, considering the fact she called Bruce 'gramps', basically making Dami her uncle), but I'm also a Chalant shipper. Jason and Rose is alright, but I'm more of a Rose/Bart person. That being said, Rose is not in this, and I randomly paired Bart off with a Batkid. I DO NOT ship Jay and Donna, because Donna is about Dick's age, making her 3-4 yrs older than Jason. SORRY!**

**Sorry about the entire 'blackmail to get reviews' thing. I'll just stick to the good old "virtual cookies now". Lol, JK. But yeah, sorry.**

**I'm kind of thinking of doing the entire 'Will I ever die and stay dead' thing for Jay, and everyone going "DUDE WTF?" at it. a) because that is an AWESOME idea. b) I have absolutely no idea what to do for everyone beyond Dick.**

**I'll try to take more time now. And I agree with some of my friends, a) Eternal's description is like Rosalina from Mario Galaxy (don't own that) b) Eternal is a crappy name. I had no idea what to do.**

**So, if you've even bothered reading this extremely long authors note (lol, I bet half of you didn't), I googled "How to buy the Batfamily", and got some sort of 1970s comic about Barbara fighting Duela Dent, and Dick there like, "OMG LET ME HELP!". I do not own. I highly doubt I own Eternal anymore, due to the entire 'Mario Galaxy' thing.**

**Enjoy!**

Previously:

Bruce froze. What was he supposed to choose? He hadn't thought he'd have much to know in the future.

After some consideration, he asked, "Will I ever have grandchildren?

Eternal raised her arms, and suddenly the entire family were looking at a scene.

**-LINEBREAK-**

_An older version of Bruce smiled as he watched his son and eldest granddaughter arguing._

_"Loki is better than Iron Man! He's a freaking GOD!" His granddaughter argued, while Damian tutted._

_"Grayson, the only reason you prefer the inferior God to Tony Stark is because he's the God of Mischief and Trolls, such as yourself __**(I always thought Mar'i would be some sort of Troll, because she should have inherited more than Dick's hair colour and flexibility, not to mention brains)**__" Damien scowled, as his granddaughter flushed. "Why you-"_

Stephanie realised what Damian had called the girl. "He called her 'Grayson'. He tends to call people by their second names, meaning, she is in some way..."

"... Related to Dickhead..." Jason finished, staring at the screen, and he whistled. "Damn, Dickie, I'd like to steal your wife! How the f**k could someone like you make someone like her?!"

Dick scowled.

_Another girl, with huge, jade green eyes, got in-between the twelve and sixteen year old. "Mar'i! Damian! Stop arguing about such stupid things!"_

_"Shaddup, Lucy." His granddaughter, Mar'i, did a good Batglare at her younger cousin, who did one back._

_"This is none of your business, Todd. Go play with Rayner or something__** (guess which Batbrat I married to Kyle!)**__" Damian sniffed._

_Lucy grinned cheekily. "Anna's busy."_

_"Go to Rayner's trainee then."_

_Lucy looked at Damian with a 'WTF?' Expression. "Uh... Milagro's either in Mexico, with her brother, or in outer space with Hal and Jon."_

_Mar'i looked around and frowned. "Hey Gramps, seen Zandra anywhere?"_

_Older Bruce frowned too. "No... And I haven't seen Adam and Lori either..."_

_Mar'i jumped up. "CRAP! I have to go find my sister, and the Drake twins. If not, and they're all mentally traumatised, I'll be grounded till I go to college! Dad, Zee, Aunt Tam, and Uncle Tim will kill me three times! I won't get to boast about my new 210 level IQ! AND I WON'T GET ANY COOKIES!"_

_Damian looked at her wryly from his place on the leather couch. "Then go, and find them."_

_"ZANDRA? ADAM? LORI? ALEXANDRA GRAYSON, COME HERE!" Mar'i ran out of the main room, and Lucy looked at Damian. "Y'know... Hawkeye rocks better than both Iron Man and Loki."_

Helena rubbed her forehead. "Lemme get this straight. Dick has two daughters, named Mar'i and Alexandra, and the mom is apparently Zatanna, even though Mar'i calls her Zee. Judging by the fact that Damian called Lucy 'Todd', as well as the eyes and grin, shows that Lucy is Jason's kid, mom currently not mentioned. Tim has twins, with Tamara Fox, given the 'Aunt Tam' thing. Kyle Rayner is married to either Steph or Cass, and have one mentioned kid, a girl named Anna." Helena looked up at Eternal. "Is that just about right?"

"...yes..."

Bruce shook his head in disbelief, and continued watching the Moment. He'd have to give his kids and adoptive kids/wards a talk later on. And possibly kill Kyle Rayner if he felt like it, after lunch or something. Feh.

_A little boy, with green eyes, tanned skin and curly blonde hair walked in, rubbing his eyes. The kid was clutching a blanket, and had a little Green Lantern Cat plushy. "Grampa?"_

_Bruce looked at his other grandson. "Yes, Luke?"_

_"When's Mommy coming to pick me up? M'tired..." The six-year-old mumbled sleepily._

_"Yeah, when's Aunt Steph coming to pick us up? I'm supposed to get home with her too." And Lucy hung her head a little when Older Bruce gave her a look. "Dad isn't here that much, and Mom... God knows where she is." She said a little sadly. "Aunt Steph and Uncle Kyle are pretty much raising me now."_

_Damian shot his niece/cousin a pitying look, and patted her back._

"So..." Jason hung his head like his future daughter. "Steph and her husband practically raise my kid..."

"Along with two of her own." Damian noted, nudging Stephanie, who scowled.

"My future husband better not give them Lantern Rings."

_Bruce shook his head a bit. "Steph isn't going to pick you up. She has a late shift. Kyle's going to pick up Anna from swimming, so he'll come to pick up Luke too. And you, Lucy. He'll drop you off home." Bruce looked at Lucy with sympathy._

"Whoa... Bruce has emotions?!" Dick exclaimed, in an attempt to lighten up the suddenly heavy atmosphere in the room. All he got were half-hearted glares and scowls.

_"You can stay here, if you like."_

_Lucy shook her head. "Nah. I'll probably ask Uncle Kyle to drop me off at Aunt Cass' place. If she isn't busy, being six months pregnant 'n all."_

"WHAT?!" Cass yelled.

Damian nodded up to the person who at some point lead the Shadows. "Congratulations, Cain."

Okay, Kyle Rayner, and whoever Cass' future husband is, Bruce thought.

_Just then, Mar'i came back into the room, dragging a nine-year-old with brownish-blondish hair, and almond-like eyes. Two kids, the girl looking like a mini-Tamara with blue eyes and the boy looking like a mini-Tim with opal-like eyes, were hugging her legs and quivering, making it hard for her to walk, and a hyperactive girl with brown hair and pretty Asian eyes literally zipped in after her, causing some ornaments to fall off a shelf._

"That girl looks like a speedster..." Bruce began.

"... A speedster... With Cass' eyes..." Dick finished, staring at the screen.

_"I said I was sorry!" The blonde-brunette grumbled, glaring at Mar'i, who rolled her green eyes._

_"You also said that demons were dead people who came back to haunt the living by possessing innocent five-year-olds." Mar'i Batglared, and looked at the little kids on her legs._

_"Adam, Lori, demons and supernatural stuff don't exist. Zandra was just being silly."_

_"Says the girl who leads the Titans and fights those stuff on a daily basis." Damian grinned._

"DAMIAN GRINNED?!" Helena exclaimed, receiving a look from her little brother.

"So... Dick's kid leads the Titans..." Tim looked at his brother, who shrugged.

_"B-but there are a lot of dead people..." Lori whimpered, burying her face into Mar'i's leg._

_Adam, being braver than his little twin sister, spoke up. "Yeah! Zandra said that the dead people come back, all ewey and gooey, and they go to kill the people who they once loved. She said that there was a demon in that old spooky closet in the attic, and that it was your mom-"_

_Mar'i froze as Adam went on._

"... Her mom? Wasn't Zatanna supposed to be her mom?"

The Bats looked up to Eternal for an answer, who sighed.

"Richard Grayson gets married to Koriand'r of Tameran. She dies three days after having their child, Mar'i Komi Grayson. Two years later, he remarries to Zatanna Zatara. Alexandra Mary Grayson is actually a clone of him and Renee Montoya, but Richard and Zatanna rescued her at the right stage of development, giving them a mentally and physically six-month-old clone, who they accepted as their daughter. Renee is not aware of this."

"... Holy f**k Dickhead..."

_Zandra clearly was terrified by the look her sister, cousin, other cousin/uncle, and grandfather gave her._

_"...sorry..." She mumbled, once Adam and Lori went off with Luke to do something._

_The speedster zipped up. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I vibrated through a tree last month 'cause of what you taught me. Dad was so happy, he promised you an ice-cream!"_

_Mar'i smiled a bit again. "That... Seems like something Uncle Bart would do. I don't know why you want to use your powers."_

"UNCLE BART?" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"I... I get married to Bart Allen... I thought he was dating Tim..." Cass shook her head in disbelief.

"HEY! I HAVE TWINS IN THE FUTURE! I am clearly STRAIGHT!"

_"Hey, you are pretty much the only meta in the world who thinks her powers are 'cheating', and fights using karate and eskrima sticks, and no flying or any laser beams."_

_Lucy tutted. "I wish I had powers... And got ice-cream for showing someone how to use their powers." _

_The smile Mar'i had turned into a mischievous smirk. "But that doesn't say why I can't get revenge on my sister..."_

_Lucy and Damian shared a look._

_"See? Troll! That is why Iron Man is way better than Loki!"_

_"FRICK YOU IT'S LOKI!"_

_Lucy stopped them from charging at each other, and looked them both in the eye at once (how? Don't ask). "Mar'i Komi Grayson. Damian Thomas Al Ghul- Wayne. We all know that Hawkeye beats them both."_

_The three got into their little argument, while Bruce chuckled_.

With that, the scene faded out.

Bruce felt strangely proud. His Batfamily may continue for years upon years, not to mention Wayne Enterprises. He was the start of a whole new generation of heroes who didn't have powers (okay, some did, but that didn't make it any less special), as well as the fact that all these kids had a strong point, great for leading, and they would clearly go far.

"Eternal pride. You will always have a snippet of pride wherever you go, proud of what happens. But remember, too much ego will kill any talent." Eternal managed to say this in a monotone voice, and turned to Dick.

"Richard Grayson, what may you want to see?"

**Ooh, cliffhanger!**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed, and they really meant a lot in giving me tips and that stuff for this story! Plus, for anyone who wants to know, Helena is supposed to be in college for this chapter.**

**Please review! You know you want to... The button is right there, waiting to be pressed... just there... so close... please?**

**Bye-bye!**

**-Honour xxx**

**(Here, have some virtual cookies to copy paste into your profile for putting up with my boring authors notes! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Five for putting up with the authors note at he end of every chapter!)**


	3. Dick

**Hallo my duckies! This is Honour, and welcome to DICKIE-BIRD'S CHAPTER!**

**Reviews:**

**Selina Kyle is Helena's mom, which I always found weird, because Damian and Helena are blood siblings, and they have 2yrs difference, and different moms... Bruce you perv (considering I just found out Bruce was 30-40, Selina around the same age, and Talia 16-18yrs O_o)**

**Bruce made mental notes to brutally kill Kyle Rayner and Bart Allen. I'm also pretty sure that Jason will look for a date, Steph flirt with Kyle, Tim start courting Tam (TimTam!), Cass will stay AWAY from Bart (she doesn't wanna be pregnant, poor girl...), Damian will be... Damian, Helena... Helena, and Dick will start having less girlfriends. Lol, never mind. Dick will NEVER stop having girlfriends till he's married. But, the Batkids and Bruce will be more wary...**

**Lol, you'll get more cookies, and thanks! And I'll add sugar :)), glad you like it!**

**Yes, I'm pretty sure Bruce will NEVER, and, by God, I mean NEVER, stop his kids from having so much kids, and his grand kids from having so much kids, because Bats just love having... Damn, that turned out wrong...**

**Well, Jay may or may not be dead again... Because I so know absolutely where this story is heading... O-O' *looks around nervously***

**Disclaimer: you know that I, a humble fanfic author, does not own this. If I did, Steph would have a memorial (frick you, Bruce) for when she died. Sure, she came back, but STILL!**

Previously:

_Bruce felt strangely proud. His Batfamily may continue for years upon years, not to mention Wayne Enterprises. He was the start of a whole new generation of heroes who didn't have powers (okay, some did, but that didn't make it any less special), as well as the fact that all these kids had a strong point, great for leading, and they would clearly go far._

_"Eternal pride. You will always have a snippet of pride wherever you go, proud of what happens. But remember, too much ego will kill any talent." Eternal managed to say this in a monotone voice, and turned to Dick._

_"Richard Grayson, what may you want to see?"_

-LINEBREAK-

Oh God, what do I choose? The original Robin thought, while a his family looked at him expectantly, and Eternal looked at him with her pale face eerily emotionless. Sure, Bruce was like that, but not that emotionless.

"Well, Dickhead?" Steph was still glaring at Jason about the entire 'why-da-frick-aren't-you-able-to-raise-your-own-daughter' thing, but he still managed to snort that.

"Uh... Something like Bruce. I know I have kids, so maybe... a big event that changes my life, apart from what I already know...?"

Eternal looked at him with a bit of sympathy. "Are you sure you do not want another moment?"

Dick felt a sick sense crawl up his stomach when Eternal said that. "I-I guess I'll have another moment... I already know I'm gonna have two kids, and who I'll have them with... So, could you show me a funny moment, maybe. Something that was bad at the time, but we could laugh about it later...?"

Then, they were all looking at the big-brother's moment.

_"Zee?" A little three-year-old with unnaturally long black hair looked at her stepmother. "Why do think that Daddy won't be able to take care of Zandie?"_

_"Ba." A nine-month-old with brownish-blondish hair said, as if agreeing._

_An older Dick grinned. "Yeah, Zee, why do you think Daddy can't look,after Zandie?"_

_The stepmother, Zatanna, rolled her eyes. "Because, you idiot, Zandra's learning her first words, and I don't want any cussing, and that's a risk with you."_

_The long-haired little girl pouted. "But you said you were gonna get me that T-Rex toy if I got five stars from Ms. Daly. I did! So now you have to come with me to the mall!"_

"... Tomboy much?"

_"I will, Starshine, but I have to make sure that Daddy isn't going to be bad and say bad words with Zandra."_

_"Well, Zee, you're gonna have to leave bad Daddy alone with Zandie." Mar'i said matter-of-factly, while Dick pouted._

_"My own daughter's already showing attitude."_

Steph glared at her brother. "Am I the only one noticing that none of us are good parents?!"

"How?"

"Dick, you idiot, you look PROUD that Mar'i's showing attitude!"

_"I guess I am." Zatanna took Mar'i by the hand, and shot one more look at Dick. "One unnecessary word and I WILL destroy you."_

_"Got that." Dick did a little two finger salute as Zatanna was dragged out of the door by Mar'i, and he looked at the little test-tube baby in his arms. "Well, Zandra, whatcha wanna do?"_

_"Beddy!" Zandra squirmed out of her father's grasp and crawled toward a huge Tatty Teddy, and then looked Dick. "Food."_

"Wow, are you sure it isn't Renee and Wally?"

"Shuddup, Helena."

_"Okay then... I guess some popcorn and a Disney movie couldn't hurt..."_

_Dick went into the kitchen, unaware that Zandra had followed him._

"Cool... Ninja baby!" Tim's eyes widened.

_"Gah... Where's that popcorn, dammit?"_

_"Dam-it?" The baby repeated, as Dick froze, and turned around._

_"Zandie?"_

_"Dam-it." Zandra tried to get a hand of the word. "Dam-it, damit, dammit, dammit!"_

Jason grinned. "Sucker!"

"Dude, you're leaving Steph to raise your kid. Are you seriously any different?"

_"No... Oh, NononononononononononononoNO!" Dick paled, as Zandra continued the word._

_"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!"_

_"Oh sh**..." Dick muttered. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for the baby clone to hear._

_"Dammit shi-t. Dammit sh**!"_

_Dick looked just about ready to faint. "No, Zandie, don't say that!"_

_"Tati _**(Daddy in Romanian. I tried getting Romani because it was Dick's first language, but that's not on Google Translate)**_."_

_"Yeah, Zandie... Tati, now say Mami..."_

_"Ma-mi. Mami!"_

_"Good girl!" Dick sighed in relief, until the baby started again._

_"Dammit Mami! Dammit Tati! Dammit Ree-Ree (Mar'i's nickname)!"_

Cass snorted. "If those are Dick's kid's words, I'd hate to see Jay's."

"...real supportive, sis."

_The vigilante picked up a ball. "What's this, Zandie?"_

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! It's a hat! I'm so stupid!" Tim snorted sarcasticly.

Steph smirked. "Well that's the understatement of the century."

"HEY! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

_"Baull."_

_"Yeah, Zandie. Say 'ball'..." Dick bounced the ball twice, earning a giggle from Zandra._

_"Baull! Baull, baull, baull, baull!"_

_Dick went through some more things, coat ("Cot!"), apple ("Applep!"), umbrella ("Ummie-bwella!"), and teddy ("Beddy!") and she didn't say the 'D' or 'S' word again._

"Aw, fun over already?"

Dick snorted. "I'm pretty sure it isn't going to be much 'fun' in my future."

_"RAWR! THE T-REX WILL EAT THE CITY! OMNOMNOMNOM!" The front door opened, and in rushed Mar'i waving the dinosaur toy around, with Zatanna following._

_"Daddy! Look! It's the toy I wanted!" Mar'i looked up at her father._

_"That's awesome, Starshine! Now, why don't you go upstairs and build Lego cities, okay?"_

_"Can I knock them down using T-Rexy?"_

_"...okay..."_

**(I just seriously wanted that. I mean, Nightwing's daughter, Batman [and Catwoman]'s granddaughter, Zatanna's stepdaughter, Oracle's goddaughter, niece of Red Hood, Red Robin, Spoiler, Black Bat, Huntress, and Robin, as well as Arsenal's daughter's best friend, and Kid Flash/ Flash's daughter's best friend. Plus Starfire as her [deceased] mother. I think she's gonna be a wee bit violent)**

_"Yay!"_

_Dick ruffled her hair, and looked as his wife picked up Zandra._

_"I'm gonna put her down for a nap." The sorceress jiggled the baby on her hips. "What did you do with Daddy, Zandra?"_

A sharp intake of breath was heard.

_"Dammit, Mami... s**t..."_

Damian snorted. "Typical.", while Jason coughed/grinned.

"Screwed!"

_Zatanna stopped, dead in her tracks. "Wh-what?"_

_"Dammit, Mami, dammit!"_

_Dick tried to sneak away, but..._

_"Ezeerf." Zatanna's tone was deadly. "What. Did. Zandra. Just. Say?"_

_"Dammit." The clone stated matter-of-factly._

_"Richard John Grayson." Scary calm blue eyes met terrified ones. "Nialpxe."_

And, the scene ended.

Dick felt... Happy. Sure, he had lost his family, but he was going to grow up, get married, and have two beautiful daughters. Well, one daughter and a clone, but that didn't matter.

"Eternal joy." Eternal stated simply, making everyone jump. They had forgotten she was there. "No matter how life brings you down, and it will in many ways, believe me, now and later, you will be able to continue laughing, even with tears in your eyes."

Eternal turned to Jason.

"Jason Peter Todd, what may you wish to see?"

**Cliffy!**

**Sorry for this chapter being late, but I had a hell lot of tests and stuff, and now I'm acting as Catwoman for the school play. Anyways, I think we all know what Jay's gonna ask. If you are simply stupid and do NOT know, no spoilers. Anyway, I've gotten the main genres for who's asking what figured out:**

**Bruce: Family**

**Dick: Humour**

**Jason: Hurt/Comfort**

**Cass: Angst**

**Tim: Friendship**

**Steph: Romance**

**Helena: Action**

**Damian: ?**

**Anyways, REVIEW, and here are the cookies: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
